


Burns

by orphan_account



Series: Loving You [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shota, Shota Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hurts himself trying to make coffee for Dean. Dean takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this was a long time coming and also it's really short, so i'm putting a second one up tonight to make up for it.
> 
> This story doesn't have a set place in the time line. It can happen pretty much at any point from Routine to Midnight Snack.
> 
> WARNING: This story contains a *very* underaged Cas, if that's not what you want, maybe don't read.
> 
> NOTE: This author does not condone incest, underage sex, etc. This story is a work of fiction and should be taken as such.

Cas' shrieks bring Dean sprinting through the house from the laundry room. He finds the boy laying on the floor in the kitchen, sobbing in a puddle of steaming coffee and broken glass from the shattered coffee pot. Dean's heart leaps into his throat, and he goes to his knees next to the boy with no regard for the safety of his own legs. He picks him up gently, trying not to jostle any glass, and runs the boy to the bathroom. He runs cool water in the bath and strips Cas down before setting him in it.

  
The boy is still sobbing, snot and tears running down his face, but the water seems to help a little. When Dean sees the angry red splotches up Cas' legs and the cuts on his hands from where he must have fallen into the glass, he feels like he might be sick. He calls his neighbor Benny, who's wife Andrea is a nurse, and she says she'll be there in five minutes.

  
Dean doesn’t even think to ask what happened until Andrea has fixed Cas up, stitching the cuts in his hands and applying some sort of cream to his legs. When Andrea asks how Cas got hurt the boy starts crying again.

  
“W-was tryin' to _hic_ make coffee for D-Daddy!” Cas wails. “An' I s-slipped and everything _broke_!”

  
“Hey, hey, it's alright sweetheart, it's okay.” Dean says soothingly, rubbing the boy's back. Cas quiets some, but he's still in some pain and he continues to sniffle for a long time.

  
Before Andrea leaves, she gives Dean the tube of burn cream. “It's prescription.” She tells him. “From when Benny burned his arm on the stove last month, it's amazing and it will help a lot. Make sure Cas keeps it on his burns.”

  
Dean thanks her and she leaves with the promise of calling tomorrow morning to check up on Cas.

  
When Dean goes back to Cas, he's still sitting in the tub, looking at his bandaged hands with teary eyes.  
“Sorry I made a mess, Daddy.” He says, looking up sadly.

  
Dean sits on the ledge of the tub and runs his fingers through his boy's dark hair. “It's okay, sweetheart.” He soothes. “I cleaned it up. It wasn’t your fault.”

  
“J-just wanted to help.” Cas says, wiping ineffectually at his eyes.

  
“It's okay, honey, it's alright. Mrs. Andrea left us some cream to put on your legs, it should help them feel better.”

  
Cas' lower lip trembles and he reaches his hands up toward Dean, he wants up. Dean picks him up of course, wrapping him very gently in a towel. The boy clings tightly to his neck as Dean carries him to the bedroom to lay him on the bed. Cas curls up on himself, whimpering.

  
“Let's try some of this cream and see if it helps, huh? How about that?” Dean asks.

  
“Okay.” Comes Cas' quiet answer.

  
The cream is a thick white goop, and it's kind of gross, but as soon as Dean begins to spread it on the burns, Cas sighs with relief. Dean lets out a breath he's been holding for a while now. Guilt is stirring in his stomach, because he thinks he knows why Cas was trying to make coffee for him.

  
Dean's a little addicted to coffee, he'll admit it, and when he's feeling frustrated or irritable a cup of coffee will often do wonders for his mood. Today, he'd been a foul mood. No real reason, just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He figures Cas must have been making the coffee so that he wouldn't be grumpy any more, even though he's been told not to use the coffee pot on his own, and _shit_ Dean needs to keep his temper in check.

  
He rubs a hand over the boy's stomach in soothing circles, and soon he's sleeping soundly despite his injuries.

  
  
Cas sleeps next to Dean, burn cream covered legs wrapped in a pair of Dean's large socks. He mutters in his sleep, whimpering and whining. Cas stays home from school the next day, he sits around in only his tiny briefs and Dean's enormous socks that come all the way up his legs to bunch at his thighs. Dean lets him watch cartoons and eat ice cream and soon the boy doesn’t seem bothered by his injuries at all. Dean takes the day off work, obviously, so he can care for his boy, and he makes sure he does everything he can to make Cas comfortable.

  
About one o' clock, Cas takes a nap, and at one thirty Dean hears him whine from the living room. He hurries in, determined not to let his baby get into any more trouble, but Cas looks fine. He's bundled up on the couch underneath a comforter from their bed, looking sleepy.

  
“Daddy.” Cas whines.

  
“What is it sweetheart?” Dean asks, going to sit on the couch next to him.

  
Cas squirms. “I had a funny dream.”

  
“A funny dream?” Dean reaches out to brush hair back from Cas' forehead. “What about?”

  
“I dreamed you were givin' me special kisses.” Cas admits, ducking his head. “An' my thingie got excited.”

  
Dean pulls back the comforter and, sure enough, Cas' little cock is stiff in his underwear. Dean leans down to give the boy a kiss. Cas hums happily into it, poking his tongue into his father's mouth.

  
“You want me to give you some special kisses, baby?” Dean wonders.

  
Cas nods excitedly, and Dean smiles down on him. His sweet baby boy, so eager and good. This is how he can make yesterday up to him.

  
“You want them on your hole or on your little cock, baby?” He asks.

  
Cas' eyebrows furrow with thought. “Um, I dunno.” Cas says. “Can I have both?”

  
“Only if you ask for them.” Dean tells him.

  
Cas' cheeks flush. “Um, I would like some special kisses on my t-thingie and my hole, Daddy!”

  
“Okay, baby.” Dean laughs. “You can have all the special kisses you want.”

  
Cas squeals with delight, and immediately turns over onto his stomach, presenting his brief covered bottom to his father. One of the socks covering his legs slips down and Dean can see the angry red burns on his legs.

  
“Are those hurting you?” Dean asks, concerned.

  
Cas looks back at his father over his shoulder. “Not much.” He says. “The medicine made it feel better.”

  
Dean gives the boy a little pat on the ass. “Good.” He says, before peeling Cas' little underwear down to just below his round little rump. The two globes that greet him are plump and creamy white. He parts them gently and there's Cas' little hole, pink and waiting, quivering with excitement. Dean leans down and gives it a kiss, gentle and sweet, just a peck. He does it again and again, until Cas is whining at the stimulation.

  
“More, Daddy!” The boy demands.

  
And Dean can never say no to Cas, not that he'd want to in this situation. He begins to lap furiously at the boy's opening, getting it wet. He points his tongue then, and drives it swiftly into the little pink hole. Cas shrieks, legs going ridged. Dean continues to fuck Cas with his tongue, pushing it in as far as he can before jerking it out and repeating the process. Soon Cas is panting beneath him, little hips jerking forward to try and get friction on his little cock. Dean sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before flipping the boy over onto his back.

  
Cas' face is beet red, he's whining and his mouth is all scrunched up. His briefs have slid down to his thighs and there's his cock, red and leaking. It's so small, only about the length of Dean's pointer finger. It's so cute, especially angry and swollen like this.

  
Dean leans down to kiss Cas again, to bite at his little lips and feel the boy's panting against his mouth. Then he goes back down the boy's body to take his tiny, hairless erection into his mouth. Cas pistons his hips upward, trying to fuck into his father's mouth, and Dean just lets him. It's not hurting anything, he lets his son's cock lay on his tongue, not even coming near the back of his mouth. He sucks it gently, lovingly, swirling his tongue around the head until Cas comes with a wail, spurting a small amount of sweet seed into Dean's mouth. He falls asleep almost right away afterward, and Dean cleans him up and holds him on his lap for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://babes-in-the-woods.tumblr.com/about)!


End file.
